


With Abandon

by awintersrose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Knifeplay, Mild Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sensation Play, Smut Monday, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/pseuds/awintersrose
Summary: Trading places always promises a change of pace, but it can also be a lot of fun.





	With Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> June entry for Smut Monday on Tumblr with @beyondthemoor. 
> 
> Theme: Wax.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Dinner had been a hasty affair, as after drinks, it was apparent that they both wanted nothing more than to come home and enjoy one another after so much time apart. Their clothes were already messy piles on the floor, and as her lover’s lips worked their way down her body, Sakura tugged at the wayward locks of his ink-black hair.

“Hey… do you think we might try something new?” she asked innocently.

Madara looked at her with one eyebrow raised, a slight smirk gracing his lips as he wound his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her navel. His fingers played at the lacy edge of her tiny red panties, dipping low, and tracing circles over heated flesh, making her gasp.

“Like what, pet?” 

“I was thinking it might be fun to switch places tonight. There is something I planned that I thought you might like,” Sakura looked at him with a trace of wicked excitement in her green eyes, and he grinned rakishly, deeply entertained and intrigued by her enthusiasm.

“Go into the bedroom and lie on the bed, Mada-kun,” she said, in a quiet but authoritative voice. That particular version of his name would have immediately rankled at his ego if it were anyone else, but it sounded quite delicious rolling off of her tongue, especially in that tone. He complied with a wary look in his eyes, and Sakura stayed behind for a few moments, presumably preparing some element of her surprise.

When he went into their bedroom, there were red silk ropes dangling from their headboard, and candles of the same color left unlit on their bedside table. The linens had been exchanged for satin sheets, and he wondered when exactly she had the chance to arrange for this, but he followed her instructions nonetheless, sprawling across the bed on his back.

Sakura followed, wearing only her red lace panties, her hair pulled up into a high ponytail, and she placed several items beside the candles, before climbing up over him. She pressed a rough kiss to his lips as she rose to straddle his chest. Madara looked up at her curiously as she took one of his hands, and kissed his palm before binding his wrist in a single column tie that she overlaid with chakra to fortify the rope.

“What are you planning on doing, love?” he asked.

“Hush, Mada-kun. Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I do, just why the chakra charged ropes?”

“Because you might try to undo my work otherwise, and then where would we be?” Sakura repeated the same action with his other hand, until he was spread out before her, seemingly helpless. Of course, she knew better. He could break the bindings without a second thought, but he wouldn’t, in his eagerness to play her game.

She continued. “If anything happens here that you don’t like, just say so and I stop.”

Sakura placed her hands along his face and brushed her lips against his, tickling her tongue along the seam, and pulling away quickly. Madara itched to touch her, could feel the heat of her along his skin, and as her mouth fell upon his to tease once more, arousal flared bright and hungry in the pit of his belly. She slid down the length of his body, leisurely tasting, running her hands over rippling muscle and ivory skin. 

“Sakura–”

“What’s wrong, love? I’m only just getting started.”

“Let me touch you.”

“Maybe if you’re good. Now hush, Mada-kun,” she whispered, licking a hot, wet trail up his neck to nip gently at his jaw.

A low growl rumbled in his chest, and Sakura pulled away, smirking at the flush that she could see slowly creeping up around his ears. It only happened when he was aroused and flustered beyond words. He was enjoying this. She shifted beside him and reached for an item on the bedside table. It was a long feather, presumably from one of his hawks, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

“I want to play a little game with you, and see what sensations make you moan for me. Is that okay?” Sakura watched the bob of his Adam’s apple as he slowly swallowed and cleared his throat. 

“Yes, love,” he replied.

“Good.” Sakura grinned. “Now close your eyes.”

Madara obeyed, and as soon as he did, the softest caress traveled up the length of his left leg, grazing the fine hairs dappling his flesh, and raising goosebumps along his limbs. The sensation stopped, then resumed along his right arm, and across his chest, lightly grazing one of his nipples, and moving lower to circle his navel. Sakura grinned as he sucked in a breath, then groaned openly when her tongue darted along the same path that the feather had made.

She kissed him until he strained hard against the ropes, then she pulled away with a giggle, running the feather across his abdomen and down the grooves of his hips. Sakura could tell by the way he went rigid and cursed through bared teeth, that it was probably the right time to move on to the next activity. She scraped her fingernails down the same path, delighted when Madara choked back a groan or a strained laugh, she was not quite sure which. One thing was for certain, he was far more ticklish than he had ever lead her to believe, and she loved seeing him struggle with the dilemma of preserving his so-called dignity, or laughing openly.

“How are you doing so far, Mada-kun?” she asked, tracing the lines of his hips even lower, nearing his growing arousal, but not quite touching it directly.

“I’m-ah, quite fine,” he stammered, eyes still squeezed tightly shut.

“Good boy. You can open your eyes for a bit.”

The purr of her voice sent a tremor straight down to the base of his spine as he opened his eyes and watched her move to the bedside table once more, lighting the candles that had been placed there. While the candles flickered, Sakura leaned over him, lacing her fingers into his hair, pulling slightly as she slanted her mouth over his, plunging her tongue past his lips. Madara pulled fitfully at the ropes, desperate to touch her, just as she took his erection in one hand, stroking fully. His hips jerked and he groaned openly, as his eyes flashed red, watching her every action.

Sakura always got a bit of a thrill every time she was able to excite him enough for the Sharingan to activate involuntarily. To her, it was proof that her lover’s emotions and physical excitement had been provoked to the point that he could no longer control his most primal instincts. His sooty eyelashes fluttered over those deadly eyes as her hands teased his cock, and shivers of anticipation ran through her middle.

“Now I’m going to try something a little more daring. Again, if it’s too much, simply tell me so, but this time, I am going to cover your eyes, because you may not be able to keep them shut.” Sakura stroked him a few more times for good measure, before picking up a silk scarf that she had draped around one of the bedposts. 

“Saku…love, what exactly will you be doing?” he rasped, his fingers tight around the ropes. 

“Just exploring some new sensations, hot wax and possibly cold. Is this still okay?” Sakura smiled innocently, watching the increasing rise and fall of his muscular chest, as the telltale blush spread over his cheeks, and her fingers caressed him once more.

“Yes, it is,” he said huskily, his eyes fixated on her movements.

“Good.” 

They had discussed their fantasies with one another on many occasions; things that they had done, things that they hadn’t done, and everything that they each wanted to try. For the most part, Madara was not apt to surrender for any reason, and preferred to be the dominant partner, but at one point, he had agreed to let her try a bit of minor bondage and sensation play to see if he might like it. Thus far, if his responses were any indication, he seemed to like it very much indeed.

It was hard for Sakura to watch him slowly coming undone at her hands without feeling the answering call of desire within her own body as well. He looked so beautiful bound and spread before her, and the sight of him so completely aroused and desperately wanting made her nearly abandon her plans and give him his reward right then and there. Nevertheless, she had come too far to back out now. She folded and tied the makeshift blindfold, then reached for one of the candles, dripping a bit of the wax along the inner part of her arm, to ensure that it would not cause actual pain or injury, just a small jolt of heat, and then radiating warmth.

The temperature was perfect, and Sakura moved up over her lover once more, straddling his waist and grinding slowly against the rigid length now fitted between her legs, assuaging the ache she felt building there. Madara’s jaw went slack as she shifted against him, and he moaned, just as Sakura dribbled a trail of hot red wax along one side of his toned chest, without warning. He gasped, and she repeated the action, feeling his cock pulse against her as she drew another rumbling groan from his chest.

“You are doing so well, Mada-kun,” she crooned close to his ear, flicking her tongue against his earlobe.

Madara writhed against her as another splash of heat fell across one nipple and down his abdomen, this time followed by the shock of something cold passing over the same area shortly thereafter. The sudden contrast in temperatures stole his breath, and he tugged at the ropes once more. Sakura paused, waiting until he stilled, then she dripped more wax along the other side of his torso, stopping to admire the sight of the dark red accenting his creamy pale skin. She had placed a dull kunai in the freezer earlier that day, and she used the cold metal to gently trace patterns along his now-very sensitized skin.

He finally cried out openly at the second pass of cold metal over his flesh, and Sakura rocked her hips against his, dripping one last line of heat down the center of his abdomen. He thrust his hips to meet her and panted hard.

“Sakura, please… I think I’m going to come…” he pleaded, and Sakura felt her body clench at the hitch in his voice.

Unable to resist any longer, she carefully placed the candle and the kunai back on the table, and loosened the scarf blinding him, tossing it aside. His eyes fixed on her immediately, fever bright and glowing crimson red, and he pulled at the ropes.

“Take these off or I swear to Kami I will break them,” he snarled, baring his teeth, and setting off a vicious flutter of excitement within Sakura’s belly.

She detached the ropes from the headboard with one chakra-sharpened fingertip, and the second he was free, with the ropes still tied in cuffs around his wrists, Madara flipped their positions, and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. His hands traveled across every bit of satin-soft skin he had been prevented from touching before, and Sakura could swear there were sparks of flame flickering from his fingertips. She gasped as he licked and teased her pebbled pink nipples, then her red lace panties were ripped away, and his fingers delved between her legs to confirm what he already knew. She was burning hot and slick with want, just as aroused as he, and Madara desired nothing more than to be joined with her, guiding them both ever closer to oblivion.

Madara laced his fingers with hers and pinned her against the bed, plunging inside her with one rough push. This time it was his turn to steal her breath, and he set a hard, deep pace, pulling almost all the way out of her body and driving home over and over again. Sakura arched back in a silent scream, helpless as the pleasure built quickly, swelling over her in radiant, glowing waves of hot sensation.

“Let it out, Saku-chan, I want to hear you,” he growled, punctuating the last word with a sharp thrust upward, expertly focusing on the most sensitive places inside her, and forcing a ragged cry from her throat. 

He released one of her hands to reach down between them and tease her clit in surprisingly gentle circles, changing the pace of his movements to a slow grind that drove her forcefully over the edge in mere seconds. Sakura came gasping his name, but just as she descended from that wonderful high, he abruptly withdrew and flipped her to her hands and knees.

In the space of a single breath, Madara was pressed deep inside her once more, with one arm curved around her tiny waist, lifting her back against his chest. His other hand tangled in the locks of her rosy hair, holding her immobile as his mouth found the juncture of her neck and shoulder, nibbling and sucking, leaving the bloom of purple marks along the fair perfection of her skin. His breath puffed hot against her neck, and he lost himself in the tightness of her body for countless moments, captivated by the sight, scent, and feel of her in his arms as he thoroughly ravaged her. Then Sakura moaned, low and long, driven to her crisis once more, her feminine walls seizing around him as she was assailed by the blazing ripples of sensation coursing throughout her body. With that, Madara’s pace faltered, and he groaned her name, thrusting three more times before finally shuddering against her, and flooding her with the heat of his release.  

Sakura sighed, leaning her head back against his shoulder as he finished, and when he went still, she laughed.

“What’s so funny, pet?” he panted in her ear.

“If I knew that was how you would react to a little submission, I would have tried this a lot sooner,” she said happily. “We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

“I do believe a little bit of vengeance is now in order. Too bad the ropes had to be cut. I could have used those,” he remarked, taking her earlobe between his lips and biting gently. 

“We can always get more,” she sighed, as they parted, and he laid down, gathering her into his arms. 

Sakura rested her cheek against Madara’s chest, heedless of the cooled drips of wax along his skin. They would clean up later, but these scant moments when the hottest passion cooled into soothing comfort were altogether precious to the both of them, and they always sought to take their time with bringing one another gently back out of the ecstasies they created together. She breathed deep, listening to the steady beat of her lover’s heart, finding it curious that her own pulse often seemed to eventually fall into sync with his whenever they cuddled skin to skin. He made a soft, contented sound, and tightened his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you, darling girl,” Madara said softly, carding his fingers through her hair.

“And I, you,” Sakura responded, pressing a kiss to his chest.

“Good. Remember that tomorrow, when it’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I truly hope you enjoyed every bit of it! 
> 
> If you did, please leave kudos or a comment and let me know what you thought - all feedback is like creative food for hungry authors :3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [awintersrose.tumblr.com](http://awintersrose.tumblr.com)


End file.
